moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Hacking
This page will not only teach you how to beat hackers/scripters but also help you identify them, and increase your overall understanding of them. What is Hacking? Hacking/Scripting is when someone downloads a script usually through the website known as "GreasyFork" and then uses it through an extension usually through the extension "Tampermonkey" when playing the game. Another type of hacking is when someone uses a Macro recorder to record a macro which would allow them to Auto Hat switch or Auto-Heal. However, macros are not as efficient as scripts. Types of Hacking There are other types of hacking. Feel free to add what you've seen so other people know what to expect. Also, add how to identify them and how to kill them. Auto-healing The most common type of hacking is auto-healing, in which a player does not have to press Q-Click to heal. The script heals for them. It frees their hands and makes them harder to kill. How to Identify an Auto-healer As said, auto-healers are the most common types of hackers in . To identify one, notice whether appears in their hands or not when they heal. If it never does, they probably hack. Note that just because the food doesn't appear once doesn't mean that they hack. Many people who are really good can heal fast enough. Another way to tell if someone is auto-healing is if they have the Shame! hat. This hat is meant to root out auto-healers by detecting if they heal very fast. Of course, some professionals get this hat because they heal fast but don't auto-heal. When equipped with the Shame! hat, a player does not get the effects of the hat that they were wearing, and they cannot heal for 30 seconds. If you see someone with the Shame! hat, attack them. If they are auto-healers, you will be doing a service to the community. If they are professional, you can say, "I killed a pro!" Either way, it's good for you. How to Kill an Auto-healer Killing an auto-healer is no simple task. Even professional MooTubers occasionally have trouble. If you don't feel up to the task, don't try. If you think you can attack them, think again. You have to be really good to kill an auto-healer. If you really want to kill an auto-healer, here are tips: * Use the YouTuber Corrupt X's "Circle of Death" tactic. Here, you use Pit Trap to trap a victim, then surround them with Spikes, place two Turrets, equip your melee weapon, equip Bull Helmet, and attack. It will be hard for them to survive this, even with scripts. * Another way is to trap them in a Pit Trap, then place a Spike in a way that can deal damage to them. When a player is not using scripts, they are usually insta-killed. If they are using scripts, then for a second or two they will be fine. But after a few seconds, they will receive the Shame! hat and they cannot heal and will die. * Pit Traps are extremely useful for killing Auto-healers. Even if you fail to place it on the edge where it starts dealing immediate and rapid damage, you can push the hacker toward the spike. Push slightly and cautiously, as you don't want the hacker to spring out of the Pit Trap. When players are pushed to fast and too far into a spike in a Pit Trap, they bounce out due to high knockback. * Daggers or weapons with good reload time (use Samurai Armor), might be able to defeat an auto-healer. If backed up against several Spikes or Cacti, the script will be forced to heal often. In this case, the auto-healer may take 100 damage or over in a very, very short time and die immediately. If the script keeps them alive, although they heal perfectly fine, the Shame! hat will equip itself on them, and they will die. * The firing squad. This will take several people, so this is only usable occasionally. First you trap an auto-healer, then, using the repeater crossbow with your teammates, gun the auto-healer down. If timed in a way so you're not shooting at the same time, the hacker will eventually get the clown hat. This is very expensive but is the safest as you're not exposing yourself to danger. The goal is to outlast your opponent, so this strategy will require about 2500 wood (250 arrows or 7500 potential damage). * Get a teammate to use musket and you use musket too. If you both shoot at the same time, you will kill the Auto-healer. This is risky though, as it leaves you vulnerable. Drones Some people have "drones" that come in large groups of 10-20, but they are not strong. Each drone is probably only Age 1 or 2. They all move the same way, they have auto-fire turned on, and they face the same way. They also usually have the same name. How to Identify a Drone-Controller It's not hard to identify the controller once you see the mob of drones. The drones are always in the same tribe (otherwise they would kill each other) and sometimes they even have the same name as their controller. Drone Controllers also are often not in big servers with 35-40 players, for they can't summon as many drones because of the player limit. How to Kill a Drone-Controller First, you need to kill the Mob. Crowd control Weapons with a good reload or range are useful when fighting drones. Bat, Polearm, and Katana are all useful since they have long range. Don't use Structures, because, with the many drones, the Structures will be easily destroyed. Bat is okay since the drones usually don't heal. They have strength in numbers, not strength in skill. If the drone controller also has auto-healing scripts, then you might have a problem, to be honest. Daggers are also useful here. If you are good at healing, you can charge into the Mob and start attacking in all directions. The Mobs don't stand a chance if you heal well. Use Dark Knight to heal by doing damage to them, so that you don't lose too much Food. Once you kill the Mob, kill the controller. Note that the controller is usually just a normal player who likes trolling. After all, it's the drones who gain things from the kills, not the controller. You should realize that the drones immediately respawn. So don't wait around after killing the mob. They will come back. Quad-Spiker/Trapper Some players install scripts that allow them to instantly place four Spikes\Pit Traps around them. This can be a problem because as you charge towards them to kill them, they place down the four Spikes, and you die. How to Identify a Quad-Spiker/Trapper You cannot identify this type of hacker on sight. Often, you charge at them, then you see they hack, and you die. In such a case, you should come back for revenge. If you see them kill someone with this hack, note their name, and be wary of that person. How to Kill Quad-Spiker/Trapper As said, be wary. Place down Pit Traps so that they get caught and cannot place down all four Spikes at once. Blockers are good to stop them from placing down spikes or put Pit Traps all around you. The hacker will not be able to put Spikes/Pit Traps where there are objects. There really is no easy way at all to defeat these hackers. One way is to keep coming at him, then quickly retreating, to force him to place four spikes/pit traps. As the limit of spikes is 15, eventually he'll run out if neither you nor he doesn't destroy them. Force him away from the battlefield. Don't let him reuse his Spikes. Eventually, he'll run out of Spikes and you will be free to kill him. You can also use a Platform and a Repeater Crossbow. Go close to the hacker and wait for him to use his hack. Then step on a Platform down and start firing. However, this doesn't work if he auto-heals as well. Unless you're in a team with other repeaters. With several repeaters, you can gun down them in seconds. Even with healing, they will eventually get the clown hat. To make sure they are not going to get out, surround their spikes with pit traps. Instakill (Polearm Range Combo) Hackers Instakill (Polearm Range Combo) Hackers are players who abuse the damage of Polearm and Crossbow or Musket, where the script user hits the target with Bull Helmet and Polearm, then immediately switches to Crossbow to instakill. A more advanced version also incorporates a turret hat for extra damage. How to Identify an Instakill Hacker If you see a player with Polearm and Monkey running around, there can be a chance that it is the hacker, for they use Monkey Tail to catch up with their prey, trap them, and perform the combo. Though it is possible for some professionals to pull off legitly. How to Kill an Instakill Hacker As mentioned above, you can counter by using Shield or wearing Soldier Helmet to stop them from completely killing you in one blow. Or you can have your food out, and spam clicks if you can't do the other methods. After the player performs the combo, the Polearm has to wait until hitting again. Thus, you can heal back your health. Killing the hacker requires the Circle of Death. Another effective, but suicidal way to kill them is with Katana + Spike Gear + Corrupt X Wings. This will only work when you and the guy you're trying to kill both have Diamond/Ruby weapons. Instakill (Dagger Musket Combo) Hackers These hackers use their hacks to equip Bull Helmet quickly, hit you, equip Musket then shoot you, then hit you again with their Ruby Daggers. Auto Hats These hackers use scripts so that when they travel they use speed Hats and Accessories, and when they attack another Hat of the hackers choosing is equipped. In combat, often when they swing their Weapon (usually a Polearm for its high damage), they switch from having Soldier Helmet and Monkey Tail equipped to just having Bull Helmet and then immediately switching back to their old Hats. How to Identify an Auto Hat hacker If you see a person that has all speed Hats and Accessories equipped and they go into the River and right as they enter it the Flipper Hat is equipped, they are most likely a hacker. Also if a player comes towards you and when they attack the Bull Helmet is equipped automatically they are probably a hacker. You also might see a hacker that when they attack with the Great Hammer only, the Tank Gear is equipped How to Kill an Auto Hat Hacker These hackers are very hard to kill because the hacks make them very efficient at everything. Try to get those hackers in a trap and use the Circle Of Death tactic on them, but if they use Great Hammer and the Tank Gear is equipped automatically this might not work. Try to get the hacker pinned against the end of the world and a Tree and place a Spike there and the hacker will heal so fast they will get the Shame! Hat and die (This depends on the time and place you meet the hacker). Boost/Spike These hackers use boost pad to rush towards an enemy while placing spikes on the side, so they bounce around until they either boost out or die. These hackers are especially lethal if you don't know they hack. Strategy: If you know a player is a hacker, you can prepare yourself in advance for when they charge at you. Placing spikes so they boost into them is a way to insta some hackers, but they usually also have auto-heal. Placing a pit trap gives you the advantage of being able to trap the hacker while boosting. It also can act as a disruption to their hack, as they cannot place buildings on your pit trap. Hacks also make a computer very slow, so use this to your advantage when you suddenly see a hacker stop. You can dodge the incoming hit or fight back. Exhausting their supply of spikes and boost pads also work when trying to run away or kill one of these hackers. How to Kill a Booster Spike Hacker in Sandbox These hackers are very deadly and can be especially deadly in sandbox mode because of infinite materials. In order to kill these hackers, simply place spikes all over the place. When they booster towards you, chances are they will hit the spike and die. Placing pit traps will also stop a booster spike hacker, however it probably won't kill them. Trivia * Scripting/Hacking has existed for a very long time, the first hacker came around in the form of auto-healers, when the food spam technique was popularised by the Youtuber "Corrupt X" * Hacking/Scripting is one of the reasons that led to the downfall of the game in popularity * One hacking group known as "Nebula" were quite infamous for their drones, the hate against them went so far, that Sidney himself stated that there would be a killable Nebula Npc in Moomoo2 * Several hack fixes have been mentioned in the Changelog, however, none of them have actually fixed anything besides the Shame! hat update which caused a large amount of drop in the number of auto-healers, when it was first released. * On mobile with skill, you can spin while placing two to simulate the quad-spike, although it only has 2 parallel to each other. Category:MooMoo.io Category:Information Category:Gameplay